


Your Star Will be Brightest

by Varaen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: Eluréd and Elurín are lost in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maitimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/gifts).



The shadows flickered around the trees, dancing and beckoning. In between, pale moonlight glittered in the snow. A gust of wind carried a swirl of snowflakes across the trail, and the two boys shivered almost simultaneously. Both had the same dark skin and the same silver hair, distinguishable from each other only because Eluréd wore a light green shirt and Elurín one of pale blue.

"I don't remember those trees, brother. Are you sure we are still on the right path?" Eluréd asked.

"It should not be far now. We can take the cloaks and food from the cave and it will be just like a night walk with mother and grand-uncle," Elurín tried and failed to reassure both himself and his brother.

"How long will it take them to find us?" he continued after a moment of silence. "The bad men said they wouldn't, but mother said bad men always lie."

“Mother also said that she would protect us from the bad men, but she was not there when they took us away.”

Silence followed when neither brother knew how to react to their own hopelessness, interrupted only by the snow crunching under bare feet and tree branches creaking in the wind.

In the distance, an owl hooted, heralding the coming dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [varaenthefallen](http://varaenthefallen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, follow me for headcanons and pretty reblogs. My askbox is always open.


End file.
